


Booty Call

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in late S4 Justin gets a visit by the happy homo fairy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

I lay back on the bed and stroked my cock lazily as I heard the door to the loft slide open. I heard him pause in the entryway to remove his coat, and then head into the kitchen for some bottled water. His footsteps slowed as they approached the bedroom steps, and I knew he had spotted the dozen or so candles I had artfully placed throughout the room.

His eyes found my naked and aroused body on the bed, and I heard a soft intake of breath as he tracked my hand in its path up and down my erection.

"Hey!" I whispered to him as he came closer to the bed. "I really missed you today."

"Hey!" he answered as he bit his lower lip and fucked me with his eyes. "I can tell. Starting without me, Sunshine?" He sat on the side of the bed and started to remove his boots.

"Not exactly, Brian." I allowed a small purr to enter my voice as I raised myself on all fours and crawled toward him like a cat. "I found the presents you left under my pillow, and I was just lying here waiting for you to come home so I could thank you properly." I pressed myself into his back and snaked my arms around his neck, unbuttoning his shirt while I rubbed my leaking cock up against his ass.

"Presents…from me? And under your pillow…how lesbianic. Maybe they're from the happy homo version of the Tooth Fairy." He stuck his tongue inside his cheek and leaned back against my chest.

"Well, don't you at least want to know what I got?" I nuzzled against his ear and laughed soundlessly when it drew an involuntary shudder from him.

"Do tell, Justin." He closed his eyes and sighed as I removed his shirt and popped open his fly. This had become somewhat of a ritual for us, the one good thing left over from his bout with cancer. I loved to undress him this way… slowly letting my fingers roam all over his body while he pretended he was doing me a favor by letting me strip him down. He hitched himself backward until he was lying flat on his back and I hooked my fingers into his waistband and pulled his jeans down to his knees. He wasn't wearing briefs…but he was half-hard and starting to leak already as I bent down for a taste.

I slid up beside him and licked my lips as I reached under my pillow to show him my treasures. "First we have the basics…a condom and a tube of a very expensive lube." I dangle these items before his glazed but amused eyes.

"There…you see…you had a visit from the Safe Sex Fairy." He let out a snort and turned on his side to face me.

"Maybe…but then I found this…" I produced a cock ring and slipped it on his dick before he could react.

"Twat!" he gasped as the cool metal landed on his bare skin, "So the Sex Toy Fairy stopped by too." He was doing his usual snarky routine, but I had Mr. Kinney's number and I intended to take no prisoners tonight. Not when I had my eyes on the prize I so rarely got to enjoy.

I paused before I produced the last item and stroked his cock a few times while I sucked on his lower lip. He let out a sound that was half-moan, half-laugh when I pulled away, and I made sure he was watching when I showed him the last thing I had found under my pillow.

"Well…I'm pretty sure some sort of fairy paid me a visit…but I'm thinking it was the Please Fuck Me Justin Fairy this time." I held up the jar that according to the label contained **Booty Call Self-Heating Erotic Massage Oil.**

"Booty Call, Brian?"

He simply raised his eyebrows and rolled his lips inward as I leaned in closer and whispered, "Roll over." He hesitated for a few moments during which time his expression changed from challenging to vulnerable to turned on in the space of several heartbeats before he flipped onto his stomach obediently.

I straddled his ass, making sure my cock caressed his crack as I squirmed around pretending to get comfortable. I opened the oil and poured some between his shoulder blades, smoothing the small puddle out from his neck to his biceps, kneading his muscles firmly as he moaned in pleasure beneath me.

The oil smelled of eucalyptus and as I worked my way down his torso, I bent closer to his skin every so often and inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of the oil mingling with the scent that is purely Brian to me. It was a heady combination and I felt my cock pulse and throb as I imagined how it would feel to drape myself over his back, with the smell of the oil, sweat, and musk surrounding me as I fucked him.

I let out a groan and concentrated on the task at hand to avoid coming on his back just from the thought of fucking his tight hole. I bent over him and placed my mouth next to his ear. "Feel good?"

"Mmmm….fan-fucking-tabulous." He murmured softly, and I dropped a kiss on his cheek because I could tell this was the most relaxed he had been in quite a while.

I moved down between his legs to finish massaging his glutes, and while I was there I spread his legs and began aiming small puffs of air at his hole. He moaned and squirmed at the sensation, so I pressed in closer and started to lick him with broad strokes of my tongue. I nuzzled gently at his balls for a few minutes, feeling him tense slightly as I brushed against his prosthetic ball. I rubbed circles into his lower back until I felt him relax again, and then I proceeded to fuck him with my tongue.

I rimmed him until he started to raise himself up onto his knees, and then I reached over and slid a pillow beneath him before I grabbed the condom and lube and got ready for the main event.

He glanced back at me as I rolled the condom down my cock, and I flashed him a smile as I positioned myself behind him again. I popped open the lube and spread a generous amount on my cock and my fingers before slowly pressing two digits into his still dripping hole. I paused when I met resistance, but when I whispered, "Relax Brian," he huffed out a sigh and his muscles loosened enough to let me in. I finger fucked him for a few minutes being sure to brush his prostate, causing him to swear softly and fist his hands into the sheets.

"Shhh…" I soothed him removing my fingers and lining my cock up against him. "You're ready for me Brian, so just relax and let me do the work this time."

I bit back a whimper as I pressed steadily into his hot little hole, the realization that I was one of the few men to have felt this pleasure almost causing me to shoot as I slid in balls deep. I paused there for a moment regaining some semblance of control, before Brian reached around and slapped me on my thigh, muttering, "Move Justin…did I teach you nothing? Fuck me already!"

I slapped his ass lightly in reply, and whispered "Bossy!" under my breath, but our little altercation did the trick and I was back in control of my senses, at least temporarily. I thrust experimentally a few times before finding a rhythm that was pleasing to both of us, judging by the guttural moans and curses coming from the man beneath me.

"You feel so fucking good Brian." As he pushed back against me, I pressed myself into his back and sucked on his shoulder, steadily moving closer and nibbling on his neck as I felt my orgasm building. I knew he was rubbing his cock against the sheets, seeking some friction, so I reached beneath him and started stroking him in time to my thrusts. I felt my hand brush up against the cock ring as I felt my rhythm stutter, and my world began to shatter into a bright, white light. I released his cock from the ring, and immediately felt his muscles tighten on my cock. As he sprayed his come all over my hand, his voice was rough and breathless as he cried out "Justin…Fuck!" several times before collapsing flat on the mattress.

I lay panting on top of him for several moments before carefully pulling out and stripping off the condom. I moved up next to him and pulled him into my arms, kissing him wetly as his breathing slowed and his eyes fluttered open.

I broke the kiss and slid my hands through the come that was splattered on his chest and stomach. I slid closer and licked him clean. "Tasty!" I teased as I reached back up for another kiss, letting the spit and come mingle in our mouths as he sucked on my tongue. He pulled back and smiled faintly as he pressed his forehead against mine, his hands threading their way into my sweaty hair in the familiar, intimate manner that we both loved.

I knew better than to try to talk about what we had just shared, because the truth was that although Brian lets me fuck him on occasion, he doesn't want to talk about it…ever. I accept these times that he shows me in his own way that he trusts me enough to allow me to pleasure him for the beautiful gift that it is.

Tomorrow, he would go back to being Brian Kinney, stud of Liberty Avenue, but for tonight, he was truly mine alone, and I wrapped my arms around him and held on tight.


End file.
